Random Oneshots
by EmaWritesFanfics
Summary: I wrote these on quizilla originally and thought 'Hey, why don't I put them on FanFiction' So I did. Various pairings usually with OCs. All Harry Potter related.
1. Owls

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

**So, I wrote most of these AGES ago and I just thought I'd put them up as a load of random one-shots. Different pairs, most of them OC. This one involves George, written before I knew what happened in DH, so yeah.**

I had missed my chance. We had left school and now I would never see him again. I thought about how stupid I had been by not telling him sooner, because now I don't have the chance to. I miss him so much, think about him every day. Sometimes I wonder if he thinks about me, but then I realize how stupid that would be and stop. I wish I could turn back time, not by a time turner or anything, just so that I could realize that if I didn't tell him then, I never would, but I can't. And now I dwell on it all the time. I can't even remember what he said he was doing when he left school, maybe if I knew that I would find him. Your probably thinking, 'this is stupid, why doesn't she just Google this person, or look him up in a phone book.' Well, wizards don't have computers or phones, so there would be no Google or phone books. That's one of the main problems; there is no way to find him.

It was while I was travelling by floo powered to my job in Diagon Alley that it hit me. Well, a brick, yes, but also the way to find George. Owls. Owls are extremely clever animals and they can find anyone with a letter if they're told to. I am thick, how could I over look that. It was so simple, I work with owls everyday, how did I NOT realize that? I stepped out of the right fireplace and ran to my work place. "I need to borrow an owl!" I yelled as I stepped in, I was met by my boss. "What is it for now, Miss Neverline?" he asked, sternly. "I need- to- talk to- an old- friend." I just about managed, panting for breath. I looked pleadingly up at him, and saw him weaken. "Ok, fine. But you can't just borrow owls from me every day. This is a business, you know." By now I had caught my breath and said "I know sir, thank you. I'll work extra hard, promise." "Of course you will, Kit." At this I ran up stairs and wrote out a letter, explaining that I would like to meet up with him again, it went like this.

_'Hello, George._

_I don't know if you will remember me, I'm Kit Neverline, we went to school together. I was wondering if you would like to meet up some time. Maybe in Hogsmeade? I hope so. Looking forward to seeing you,_

_Kit'_

I attached it to the strongest looking owl and told him "You've got to take this to George Weasley, ok? Go as fast as you can. Go on, go on now. Fly away." He left and I got to work, still thinking about George.

*the next day*

When I arrived at work there was an owl for me. It was a reply from George and my heart leapt. It read:

_'Dear, Kit._

_I remember you. You were the tall girl with blue eyes that was forever telling that Malfoy boy to stop picking on first years. I would love to meet up, Hogsmeade is fine. Is next Saturday good for you? I hope so. If it is, meet me at the three broomsticks at 2 o'clock._

_See you,_

_George'_

I couldn't wait for next Saturday to arrive.

*Next Saturday, 2 o'clock*

I entered the three broomsticks swiftly and looked around. At first I thought he hadn't turned up, but then, sure enough, I saw his bright red head pop up from the crowd. "George, I'm over here!" I shouted, and the whole room went silent, which made me flush as red and George's hair. He crossed the room and everyone went back to whatever they were doing before I disturbed the peace. "Hi Kit." He said as though it was only yesterday that we had spoken. "Hi, shall we get a table?" I asked. "You get the table, I'll get the butter beer." He replied. I sat down at a table and he came to sit next to me, which I thought was odd. Maybe he did actually like me. We talked for a while about all the usual things, how we were, what our jobs were like, until I suddenly couldn't stop my self telling him. "George I'm in love with you." I blurted out, I looked at him and then, more slowly, said. "George Weasley, I am in love with you and have been for a while now. I should have told you at school but I didn't have the courage and-'' He cut me off with a brief kiss. "I thought you would never say that. I have been in love with you since we met and felt so stupid when I left without telling you but now you know and I can love you forever." He said. "Forever and ever." I agreed.

**Yeah, I haven't even read it for a while. It's probably suckish, but I'm not too bothered, I wanted to upload these.**


	2. Accident

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters or settings or anything… not even Elouise, she's based on my friend.**

Hi, I'm Elouise Bernkastel. I know, strange name, but I quite like it, I think it fits my personality well. I can be very sweet and nice when needed, but I'm also a psychotic maniac sometimes, which doesn't bold well for me when Malfoy mentions something to me. Yes, that's right, Malfoy. I attend Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry and have for the past four years, the same amount of time is that rat, Malfoy. He used to torment me, that was until I turned him into a ferret and kept him in a run for 3 days. Almost got me expelled, that did, but he was lucky, when I'm in a rage everyone ought to look out, even my friends. When I'm not laughing at Malfoy or being in a psychotic rage I like to draw cartoon-ised people. One of my favourite people to draw is Cedric Diggory, one of the school champions. I never really knew him until the tri-wizard cup began; now he's in most of dreams. He's in Hufflepuff and I'm in Ravenclaw, although I really don't know why. My best friends are in Ravenclaw and they're really smart, I mean, I'm not thick, but I don't pass all my tests with flying colours, not like Leanne.

Anyway, one afternoon I was sat on the grass at the edge of the lake, drawing Cedric defeating the dragons in the first task, when along came good ol' Draco. "What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked, almost spitting his name at him. "We've come to visit you, haven't we Crabbe, Goyle?" he said, his to great lumps of body guards nodded their horrible heads. "Well I don't want visitors, just leave will you?" I said, beginning to get annoyed. "No, I don't think I will." He said, laughing coldly. "Go on then, Bernie, let us see those pictures you've got." He tried to grab my note book, but I was too fast for him. "No, I don't think I will." I said, grinning as I held the book above my head. Crabbe started to chuckle but Draco said "Quiet, you two. Who's side are you on?" they both went quiet after that. He made another lunge for me and this time he hit me, I stumbled backwards and felt myself falling. "Draco, you-'' was all I heard before I crashed into the ice cold water of the lake.

The next thing I knew I was in the hospital wing, and so was Draco. Sat around me were my friends Leanne and Hayley also, seeing I was awake, was Madame Pomfrey. "Drink this, dear. It will help." She said, giving my a vial of potion. I drank it while she addressed Leanne and Hayley. "Now, you two, I don't want you in here long. She will need her rest, it is very traumatic, nearly drowning. Poor girl, it was a good job that Diggory boy was there to save her. Shame about what he did to Draco though." "Hmm." My friends said in unison. It was clear they didn't care what Cedric had done to Draco as much as Madame Pomfrey did. When she left to tend to him, I asked Leanne "What happened? I remember Malfoy being there, trying to steal my note book and, and. Where's my note book?" I asked horrified. "Don't you remember, El, you fell into the lake. Cedric jumped in to save you, but the giant squid was attacking you. You almost died, and Cedric, he, well. He did die. Here in the hospital. Everyone tried, but it was no use." Hayley explained, barely being able to speak towards the end. I didn't know what to say. Cedric was dead, and it was all my fault, someone's death was now on my shoulders for my whole life. I didn't know how to cope with that but I guessed I would. "Ok, I whispered. You can go now." And they got up to leave, but Leanne had something to say first. "El," she whispered "he told me, just before he, well, he told me to make sure you knew he loved you. That's why he saved you, and that he would see you on the other side." And with that, my whole world crumbled and I broke into tears. I felt my lungs aching, but I guess that's just what comes with almost drowning. My two best friends left and closed the curtains around me, I felt as though they were my safety. I would be safe so long as the curtains were shut, but Madame Pomfrey came in and told me to stop crying, because it was bad for my lungs. As if it was that easy. When I couldn't stop crying, she came with a potion for me to make me sleep, so that my lungs could rest. As I was drifting off to sleep I heard Draco say "I didn't mean it to end up like this, El, honest." And then I was fast asleep, a lovely, dreamless sleep.

**Short, sorry, but hey, I wrote it a few years ago. I was young, give me a break. :P**


	3. Magic? Really?

**DISCLAIMER: Yet again I am telling you I do not own these things. Thank you for listening.**

**Another George one, I have no idea why I wrote this one… Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. It's really long compared to my other things, but oh well, it'll do. **

Magic? Really?

I'm Heidi; I'm 11 years old and have just received an odd letter, telling me that I have been accepted at 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' whatever that is. My parents are not certain it even exists; they think it's a prank. They do not want me to go, and even if they did they have no idea where to get all these things- a wand, a cauldron- 'What stupid things to take to school.' My father said when I showed him the list. I think that it will be a very good experience to go to a school and learn witchcraft, if it does exist. It says that I will leave on the first of September on a train that is stationed at platform 9 ¾ Kings cross Railway station. '9 ¾ ? That surely doesn't exist.' My father said, but my mother seems oddly quiet, like she was scared that this was going to happen. However, she did not pretend it was a joke, or stop me from going. She went to the phone and called someone I probably didn't know, and spoke in hushed voices. "Right then, it's all sorted. My good friend Molly will come next week to take you where you can get all those things. And she will also take you to platform 9 ¾ on September 1st." It was all very quite when my mother said that. "Her sons are starting Hogwarts this year, too." She added, seeing the confused looks from me and my father, and also my brother, Adam, who was only 7. My heart leapt, I was going to a magical school, to learn real magic. This couldn't be real, never. Magic isn't real; it's just loads of illusions, that's all. This fact, however, did not quash my hopes of going away to boarding school. "Really, mum? Honestly, I can go?" I asked, getting all worked up and excited. She looked from me to my father; his disapproving look did nothing to her answer. "Of course you can, dear. But you mustn't tell anyone, because it's all secret. You can tell your friends that you are going to a boarding school, because you're so smart. But you cannot tell them it is magical, do you understand?" When she said that, I realized that I would have to leave my friends behind, not that I had many. Just Ange and Leanne really, but I would miss them. "Heidi, do you understand?" my mother repeated. "What? Oh, yeah, I won't tell anyone, promise." I said, and then I ran to my room, because I had to draw this. It was perfect, the best moment of my life and I needed to put it on paper, before I forgot it. I sat in my room for hours, sketching a storyboard from the moment I received the letter until the moment I ran to my room to draw. I didn't realized how late it had gotten, it was almost midnight and I hadn't had dinner at all. That wasn't unusual, when I ran off to my room my family knew better than to disturb me, because I would probably kick them, or slam the door in their face. I'm very explosive when I want to be, it's easy to keep people away from me. Anyway, that wasn't the point; the point was that I was hungry. I hadn't had any breakfast and had only eaten a sandwich for lunch. I crept out of my room and downstairs into the kitchen. I opened up the cereal and poured my self a bowl, and then I added some milk. I made a racket as always, but they don't come and see what I'm doing, this is a regular thing from me.

The days passed by as normal days, me reading and drawing, mum and dad going to work and my annoying brother pestering me to play with him. Each time, I told him to go watch TV, or play with his building bricks. Each time, he argued more and more until eventually I would go play one game, beat him and then leave. Repeat. Each day this happened, until the day came when I would be taken to collect my school things. Molly came and picked me up with two identical read-headed boys sat in the back of her car. They were pretty cute, I thought to my self. I would have to draw them when I got home. The car ride was extremely long and tedious, we drove all the way from Manchester to London, yeah, that's a long way. When we got there Molly took me and the twins through this pub and into a long enchanting alleyway. This is where I would buy my things, I could sense it. It felt magical, and that's what mattered. As one of the twins spoke, it jolted me out of mind. "What do we need first, mum?" he said. His voice was almost as enchanting as the alleyway. "I would say Robes, Fred." Molly replied to her son. He pulled a face "I'm George, mum." The two boys laughed and Molly apologised. George, what a simple and beautiful name. Then it dawned on me, how was I to pay? "Umm, Molly?" I asked, rather faintly. "Yes, dear?" she said. "Well, I was just wondering how I pay. I mean, I haven't got any money and…" she cut me off. "Your mother has given me some money, but now you mention it we will have to go and get it exchanged for wizard money." And we headed off in the direction of a great big building, which I guessed was the bank. They have their own money? How odd, how was I supposed to work out how much money I would need to pay with? Would Molly help me pay, or maybe George, I really hopped he didn't see me looking hopelessly around trying to guess how much things cost. It turned out that Molly did help me, and we had almost bought everything now. I made such a mess finding my wand, George and his bother, who turned out to be called Fred, found theirs on their second attempt, I, however, took seven. Yes, I took seven turns to find my wand and almost destroyed the whole shop. Eventually, I found it. 11" Birch, unicorn hair. Molly said that I could get a pet, and I could choose between an owl, a cat, a toad or a rat. Clearly, the best of those would be an owl, and so that's what I got. I was a small barn owl, and I called him Romulus. I don't really know why, it just sounds good. The rest of the day was spent driving back up to Manchester, no-one really spoke. I just picture how I would draw out the day, mainly focusing on how I would show the difference between Fred and George, because you could tell George was some much different, better looking even though they were identical. It made less sense than the fact I had just bought a magic wand and was going to a magical school next month. Wait, a month? I would be away from George for a month and that seemed like a very long time. No, what was I talking about, I had just met him. I couldn't miss him like that, it's not real. But Magic wasn't real a week and a day ago, so who knows what's happening.

The rest of the holidays were spent drawing George, in the enchanting alley, and listening to music. When I got bored of that I would, well I didn't really get bored of it. For a week we went camping in a seemingly uneventful place in the rain, that was the worst part, they wouldn't let me draw, at all. It was the day before I would leave for Hogwarts, but I would have to go and stay with Molly tonight, because we lived too far away to reach Kings cross by 11 o'clock next morning. So I packed my trunk and waited for her to turn up, glad that I would get to see George again. When she arrived I kissed my mother and father goodbye and got into the car. We drove down to her house silently, the boys were not in the car and I kept longing to be there, to see him. When we did finally get there I walked in and looked around and saw a young girl sat colouring and four other boys that were not Fred or George yet all of these children had red hair. Well, I say children, but only the girl and one boy seemed younger than me, the other three seemed to be at least 13, 15 and 17. "Fred, George, Heidi's here!" shouted Molly, both of them came bounding down the stairs; I knew instantly who was who. I walk up to them and said "Hi, Fred. Hi, George." They looked at each other and simultaneously said "How did you know which twin we were?" I laughed, but no-one else seemed to laugh, they all seemed to want to know how I did it. I had to think, I couldn't tell them all that I felt love radiating from George that would just creep them out. "I don't really have a way, I just knew." The whole room looked astonished, Molly told me to go unpack some pyjamas in the room Fred and George would show me to, then, once they were out of earshot, whispered "You will tell me how you did it later, won't you dear?" I nodded, amazed that their own mother couldn't even tell them apart. I then followed the twins up the stair case and into a small room, that's where I unpacked my pyjamas, Fred got bored of waiting for me and left, so I said "So, George, what shall we do now?" he still looked amazed that I knew who he was, but replied anyway. "I could show you some stuff about our world, since I know you're a muggle and all." "What's a muggle?" I asked, I sure hoped he wasn't insulting me. "Oh, right, it's what witches and wizards call non-magical people." He explained, and I let out a sigh of relief. "So, what are you going to tell me about your world?" I asked. George launched in to a big explanation about the wizard money and all these other things. I loved his voice so much. When he got to explaining a sport played in the wizarding world called Quidditch I stopped and stared, amazed. For one, the picture he was showing me was moving, and secondly, they were flying. I stopped him mid-sentence "Wait, they fly? Like, in the sky?" "Well, yeah. What would be the point of flying on the ground, that would basically be walking." He said, we both laughed. It was the first time I had heard him laughed and it was hypnotizing, so much so that we just kept laughing until we couldn't breathe anymore, but then a boy, who I assume was one of George's brothers, came to tell us that dinner was ready. It took everything we had to stop laughing. As we sat down to dinner I was still chuckling, and every time I looked at George he would look at me and we would burst out laughing again, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Whilst me and George were calming down again, Molly went into the kitchen to fetch dessert and I overheard her talking to her husband. "Arthur, you don't think someone my have jinxed them to make them laugh, do you?" she sounded genuinely concerned. I looked up at George again and immediately started laughing. I managed just to hear "Don't be ridiculous" before I was in hysterics, and so was George. "Will you two shut up?" said the younger boy. George and I both paused; both looked at each other and then started laughing again. "Ugh, get a room." Commented the oldest boy, which made everyone in the room laugh, except the young girl and the stern looking boy that could only have been a few years older than me and George. That night I shared a bedroom with the young girl who was called Ginny. I was lead in bed and, every now and then, I would start laughing again and I would hear George burst out laughing at the same time. Each time I would hear Fred say "Oh, give it a rest, will you?" and little Ginny kept asking what was so funny, which made me laugh even harder. I didn't sleep much that night and I doubt anyone else did, due to me and George's synchronized laughter every few minutes. We got up early, washed, had breakfast, packed and then left for platform 9 ¾ kings cross station. When we got there, I found we had to run THROUGH a wall. I watched the stern boy, called Percy, go through the wall, and the Fred went. Molly told me to go next, but I was very apprehensive. Thankfully, George took hold of my hand and we both ran together and found ourselves on the floor with all of our things strewn everywhere. We hurried to pick them all up whilst, once again, laughing. When we got on the train, me and George found our own compartment, sadly, Fred had followed us. But me and George sat across from each other, giving us nothing to look at but each other. And every time we did, we would burst out laughing. This clearly annoyed Fred, so we did it as much as possible, one time he almost screamed at us when he said "Can you STOP that INCESANT laughter?" This, of course, made us laugh more, after that Fred left and we were by our selves. George moved over to sit by me and interlaced our fingers, we just sat there like that, very peaceful, but the moment was ruined by a lady shouting "Anything from the trolley?" George got up and asked if I would like anything. I didn't know what there was so I said "Get me something you think I'll like." And he came back with a box of 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans' "When they say every flavour, they mean every flavour. Try one." He said. I put my hand in the box and picked up what looked like it would be a strawberry flavoured jelly bean, however, as I ate it my mouth began to burn and I literally breathed fire. "Whoa, Hy, lean out of the window or something, quick!" I did what he said and the fire was put out, leaving no burns at all. I guess it's just magic, eh. "Wait, did you just call me Hy?" I asked, I didn't want him to not call me that, it just surprised me. No-one ever called me that, not even Leanne or Ange. "Umm, yes. Is that OK?" I laughed at how shy he seemed now. I got up and went to sit next to him, this time it was me who interlaced our fingers and I said "Of course it is, G, of course." I saw his face when I called him G and had to resist laughing. We were so peaceful and we both hadn't slept all night, and so we fell asleep. We were woken up by a short blonde girl telling us to get into our robes, because we were almost at the school. I assumed you just put robes on like coats or something, so I grabbed mine from my trunk and put it on over my clothes, George did the same. We had to row across this huge lake with this giant person, who was called Hagrid. And as I walked into the main hall I looked up at the ceiling, but it didn't look like there was a ceiling at all. You could see the stars, it was amazing. Each person was called up and had to wear this ugly witch's hat thing that spoke and told you which house you should be in. When I was called up I was so nervous but it put me in Gryffindor, which, honestly, didn't mean much to me. What meant the most to me was that George was put in Gryffindor too. And as we tucked into the huge feast I had a feeling that this would be a good year.

**Yeah, hope you liked it, I remember loving writing it, so tell me what you think about this one, 'kay?**


End file.
